1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus capable of performing processing by combining a plurality of devices connected to a network connectable a plurality of devices, and a method for controlling the data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of multifunction peripheral systems (hereinafter abbreviated as xe2x80x9cMFP systemsxe2x80x9d) have been realized, in which image input devices, such as scanners, digital cameras and the like, and image output devices, such as facsimile devices and the like, are interconnected via a network, and a plurality of functions are realized by combining an image input apparatus with an image output apparatus.
Such an MFP system requires a file server for temporarily storing data on a network, and a client host apparatus (also operating, in some cases, as a file server) for instructing data reading from an image input device and data transmission to an image output device.
For example, when realizing a copying function by combining a scanner, serving as an image input device, with a printer, serving as an image output device, the user first goes to a location where the scanner is present, sets an original to be copied on the scanner, and then moves to a location where the client host apparatus is present in order to instruct reading of data of the original by the scanner. The copying function can be realized by instructing output to the printer upon completion of reading of the data of the original.
In the above-described conventional approach, however, in order to realize a desired function (such as a network scanner, a copying function, a binding function, a facsimile function or the like), it is necessary for the user to move to a location where the client host apparatus is present, and instruct, for example, scanning by the scanner, printing by the printer, and facsimile transmission/reception by a facsimile device, after starting application programs for realizing respective functions (such as an application program for the scanner, an application program for opening an image file, and the like). Furthermore, it is difficult for the user to have information relating to each function which can be realized by combining devices connected to the network. In general, only some of the network controllers can have such information.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a data processing apparatus in which the above-described problems are solved, and a method for controlling the data processing apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a data processing apparatus capable of easily grasping realizable functions via a network, and a method for controlling the data processing apparatus.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a data processing apparatus capable of easily selecting realizable functions via a network, and a method for controlling the data processing apparatus.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a data processing apparatus having an improved operability which can use a realizable function via a network as if the function is provided by a single device.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a controlling method in a data processing system having a plurality of data processing terminals includes a gathering step of gathering function information indicating a function of each of the plurality of data processing terminals from a corresponding one of the plurality of data processing terminals, a producing step of producing a setting indicating each function realizable by combining some of the plurality of data processing terminals based on the function information gathered in the gathering step, and a transferring step of transferring the setting produced in the producing step to at least one of the plurality of data processing terminals.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a data processing apparatus includes connection means for connecting an external device, receiving means for receiving function information indicating a function of the external device connected via the connection means, and display means for displaying a function realizable by combination with the external device based on the function information received by the receiving means.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a method for controlling a data processing apparatus connectable an external device includes a receiving step of receiving function information indicating a function of the external device connected to the data processing apparatus, and a displaying step of displaying a function realizable by combining the data processing apparatus with the external device connected to the data processing apparatus based on the function information received in the receiving step.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a computer readable program, stored in a storage medium, for controlling a data processing apparatus connectable an external device includes a receiving step of receiving function information indicating a function of the external device connected to the data processing apparatus, and a displaying step of displaying a function realizable by combining the data processing apparatus with the external device connected to the data processing apparatus based on the function information received in the receiving step.
The foregoing and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.